Summer's Return
by ShadowIce83
Summary: This story is just for fun here. Summer's design is based on the art by dishwasher1910. Honestly, I don't even know how this will turn out, but hopefully it will turn out well. Please don't hate on me for this story. If you think something should be a certain way, write your own Summer Rose Fan-Fic. Cover art for this story is made by Dark-Heart-Key on DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1 - New Moon

"The moon... It hasn't changed at all from the last time I saw it."

In the darkness of the Unknown Continent, a figure cast in pure moonlight shifted through the forest. The white hood covered the figure's face as it moved, every so often the red interior appearing. The cloak was torn at the bottom and was spotted with blood, easily contrasting the pure white silk. As the figure walked, there was a faint clanking of thin chains coming from under the cloak.

"I am not alone here. Reveal yourself, Grimm," a deep female voice shouted. A shadowy figure obeyed. As the Grimm walked out into the moonlight, it's black fur glistened and it's claws and spikes on its back glowed, revealing the form of a Beowulf. However, the Beowulf had three rings pierced in its right ear, descending from the tip, and its eyes were unusually blue. "What do you want? You're obviously not here to fight."

The Beowulf nodded and turned, beckoning the white cloaked woman and said, "Follow..." The two traversed deep into the dark forest. After hours of silent walking, the two finally came upon a campfire flickering against the side of a cliff. On either side of the campfire were two logs along with two sticks with meat on them posted next to the fire, slowly cooking the meat. "Sit... And eat."

The woman hesitantly sat and grabbed to stick of meat. It had been cut into cubes and finely cooked. The woman looked around suspiciously and saw a stump with a stone knife, a bundle of herbs and berries, and a roughly-made sod bowl. The woman looked back at her meat and carefully sniffed. "Wolfberry?" She sniffed once more, "Bloodroot... and wild ginger?" She looked up to see the Beowulf observing her. Then she carefully took a piece of meat off the stick and slowly bit into it. A rush of both sour and sweet flavors rushed along her tongue and flew down her throat. After she had swallowed the piece, the Beowulf picked up his stick and began to eat off of his as well. After they both had finished their meat, Summer finally said, "So you can talk... And prepare and cook meat with spices and herbs. Are you really a Grimm?"

The Grimm looked at her intently and finally replied, "I am Grimm... However, I am also not Grimm." The woman glared at him with her silver eyes. "Grimm are said to not have souls. The same for Aura. I've lived here alone for thousands of years. As time went on, my vision started to lose it's red tint. I began to take in knowledge of my surroundings. And I started using the forest to my advantage. I hunted animals and gathered berries and other forest crops. After some time, I started feeling lonely. I knew then that I had developed my own soul. I don't know how it happened but it came to be so. It resulted in my eyes turning the color blue, as you've already noticed."

"And the reason you are telling me..." She pulled down her hood to reveal crimson hair that had grown out over the years of her time on this continent. "Is because you are in need of a friend."

"Yes. And if we can work together, it may be possible to finally escape this accursed continent. If we agree to become friends, then you may call me Chaman."

"Chaman... It's been so long since I've seen any friends or family. And now I have a new one." The two stood and shook hands over the fire. "My name is Summer Rose, and I wish to escape here as well."


	2. Chapter 2 - New Days

The sun was at its highest when Summer and Chaman finally woke. Midday, the brightest a day could get on the Unknown Continent. This entire continent was conjured as a prison by none other the Grimm Witch, Salem. Surrounded by a wall of shadow, anything that would venture in is trapped, and anything that tried to get out would be trapped in the shadow forever. Not even the Grimm were exempt from this curse. The only time the shadow seemed to lower itself was at this time, the brightest time.

"I love the sun," Chaman said as he rolled onto his back and spread out his arms onto the ground. "It brings warmth, inspiration. Especially here. You only seem to get a moment before it all washes away again. It truly is a gift to savor. Don't you think, Summer?"

Summer stood up and stared at the sun, letting it envelop her entire being. Then Summer suddenly pulled out her weapons. Small scythes connected to chains, one scythe silver, the other blood red. "Blood Moon, my morning star scythes..." She looked up along the cliff, finding many ridges that could be reached by slinging her weapon up and catching on them. "Chaman, have you ever tried to climb this cliff?"

"This cliff is the highest I've seen on the continent. The only thing higher is the mountain I call Dragon Horn, and can easily be climbed. But this cliff has always proved to be too steep for me. The rocks are to unsteady, but they are also too hard for me to use my claws." He slashed at the cliff, removing a large section but leaving no claw marks. "You have an idea I presume?" It suddenly started to grow darker over the continent as the shadow started to creep back in.

"My Blood Moon is heavier than it looks and has taken years to actually fully use the weight to my advantage." Summer held out her silver scythe for Chaman to test it. He held his claw under the scythe as Summer let go of the chain. Chaman's arm shot to the ground, digging into a ground.

"I... See..." Chaman grunted as he struggled to move his claw. Summer chuckled and swung her scythe up to her. "You plan to climb this cliff with them then?"

"Nope," Summer replied. Chaman poked his ears up. "I plan for both of us to climb it."

"And how will that work? I am significantly bigger than you. While my weight won't be a problem for you, the amount of space I take up will be."

"An interesting fact you should know is this: An average human's arm strength is tripled in a human's legs. If I can hold Blood Moon's blades and chains when you can't even lift one, I should have no problem with you holding onto my legs." Summer held out her arms to reveal bracers on her forearms wrapped in on long chain that trailed up her sleeve and around her back to the other arm. On both sleeves, a single trail of chain ran from the shoulder to the middle of her bracer, which is where one link of the chain was hooked on either sleeve. She tugged at the hooked chain link. "See this? As long as my bracers are attached to this chain, Blood Moon will always be connected to me. This also means that wherever Blood Moon goes, I go."

"And if you were to sling it in any direction and let the run, you would eventually shoot in the same direction." Summer nodded. "This could work Summer. But that wall of shadow will not let anything get through. Even during midday, it is higher than Dragon Horn."

"But I could easily sling us up over the wall as well. We just need to get to the top of the cliff and to the ocean's edge. After all, I am a Silver-Eyed Warrior." Summer sparked her eyes as the flickered with power. Chaman, however, was not fazed and instead tilted his head.

"I'm afraid I do not know what a Silver-Eyed Warrior is. But it obviously means you have some sort of extra power."

Summer sighed, "A Silver-Eyed Warrior are warriors that could supposedly strike down a Grimm just by looking at them. I had some time to train with it, but even then it proved no match against her... That witch sent me hear after my defeat." She slammed her fist against the cliff.

"I suppose you are speaking of Salem, the Grimm Witch. She is formidable. A simple battle with her could prove to be fatal."

"But you aren't like any other Grimm, nor are you like her. You are kind and intelligent. You want to experience. Not destroy."

"You're right, I do wish to experience the outside world. However, to escape, we must now wait. It is past midday and the wall of shadow has closed once again. And even then, we will be in open waters, full of unknown types of Grimm willing to eat you and me."

"I've been prepared for surprise Grimm attacks since I was a child. My Semblance has been dubbed as Wisp. Like a ghost, I can phase through anything, and anything can phase through me. But it only lasts for a few seconds." Two silver flames appeared just above either shoulder of Summer and stepped through the log she sat on the night before. "See? We're almost prepared. All we need is food."

"Then I suppose we better go hunting. What do you say to a friendly competition to see who can bring back the better meat." Chaman got down on all fours and aimed himself towards the trees.

"You're on! I hope you can keep up!" Summer began swinging her weapon in a circle, building up momentum. Chaman laughed out of excitement. "GO!" Summer slung Blood Moon into the forest, letting her chain unwrap, as Chaman launched himself powerfully into the trees. Summer finally grinned. "Heh, reminds me of Zwei." Her body finally gave in and launched into the forest behind Chaman, beginning their first hunt together.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Hunt

The dead trees of the forest became blurs of brown and grey as Summer and Chaman raced through the forest. And as if timed had slowed, Summer quickly struck down a jackrabbit and flew forward once again.

"Impressive reflexes, my friend. If only you had heightened senses such as mine." As he said this, Chaman jumped and tackled a roaming stag, digging his claws into it's body as it quickly and silently died. "I am sorry. But I thank you as you will provide me and my friend nutrition for our travels."

Summer planted her feet on the ground as she slid past Chaman, stopping a few feet ahead and running back. "That was a brutal kill, Chaman. How did you react so fast?"

"Yes, like a wolf, my senses are much stronger than a human's. Therefore, my reflexes are also enhanced. However, I did not mean to make such a mess. My kills are usually much cleaner than this." Chaman started wiping his claws off. Afterwards, he shot off further into the woods. Summer watched him as he pounced on a doe as it struggled to escape, eventually dying as Chaman choked it down.

"Oh please. You're just showing off." Summer walked over to inspect the kill.

"Well, I suppose could have held back on my strikes," Chaman replied as he picked up the deer and slung it over his shoulder, walking back to pick up the stag. As he approached, he saw a small deer nudging the stag with its nose. "A fawn. Should we take this one as well... Summer?"

Summer walked past Chaman and around the dead stag, kneeling down and opening her hand to the fawn. "No... I have a child of my own back home. And I know, as the very mother of her, that if it meant my child could survive and live her life, I would die a thousand times over. We let this one live." Summer stroked the fawn's neck. "I'm sorry little one." She kissed it on the forehead and sent it back into the forest.

"Yes, I do suppose we have enough meat now. Shall we go then?" Chaman asked as he threw the stag over his other shoulder. Summer nodded as she looked back at the trail of her kills, numerous rabbits and squirrels dotted across the ground.

But before they took a second step, Summer heard a very familiar screech in the air. "YES! A FALCON! Oh I love the taste of cooked falcon! One second..." Summer swung herself into the air. At the peak of her height, she grabbed the edges of her cape and spread it out, slowing her descent as she looked for the speedy bird. "Damn where is it?" After a few minutes of floating down, she finally spotted the falcon and slung her weapon out, striking the bird and perfectly slicing its head from its body. After landing, she ran towards her kill and held it up by the tail feathers. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had a falcon to eat?"

"I'm afraid I don't. You'll have to tell me over dinner." Chaman chuckled as they both started walking back, Summer claiming her kills as they walked.

"Honestly, I can barely tell how long I've been here. I can hardly see my reflection in the rivers so I can't tell my age. I feel like I've been here for years upon years but nothing changes here," Summer said, picking up a fattened squirrel. "The trees are still dead, yet there has never been any snow. And while the sun only shows for a few minutes, it feels like an entire day has flashed before my eyes. And the worst part was that I was all alone... Until you came to me of course."

"I understand your feelings Summer. This forest looks exactly the same as it did when I first appeared here. However, I have made a new friend. And now we can finally escape to the main continents. Live peaceful lives and not feel trapped any longer. Come, let us skin and cook our kills tonight."

"Yes please. I bet we could actually make something for you to wear out of the skin of the animals here. Something to make you look more civilized whenever we get to the main continents." Summer nudged him with her elbow as they walked.

Chaman nodded and laughed, replying, "Yes, that could possibly work. But more importantly, I'd say that by claiming that falcon like that makes you the winner of our little game."

Summer shook her head. "No, it was a tie at best. If I was really trying, whether it be animal or Grimm, everything would be claimed. Except for you of course." Chaman laughed at Summer's claim. As they walked up to their camp, they dropped their kills and began skinning the animals. Afterwards, Chaman began cutting the meat as Summer started the fire. Summer fashioned some of the skin from the smaller animals into a sack to carry the meat. Meanwhile, Chaman had begun cooking the meat from the stag and doe on a makeshift rotisserie cooker. Summer had set up several other sticks on the edge of the fire to cook the meat of the smaller animals. "Well, we certainly have enough for a month or so at sea."

"Yes, that seems so... What are you making over there with the stag's skin?" Chaman asked as he tried to look over the fire.

"Hm? Oh, it's a poncho," Summer answers as she finishes cutting out the hole for the head. "You'll put your head through this hole here and it'll help keep you warm. Even in the rain."

"Oh I see." Chaman held the poncho and then stuck his head through the hole. Summer nodded as the poncho seemed to fit perfectly. It even covered the majority of his back spikes. "Very interesting, Summer. This is quite the piece."

"Thank you." Summer began to fold the doe skin as Chaman finished cooking the two deer. "We'll be able to sell this in a town," she said as she packed the skin in the newly fashioned pack. After they both finished some of the stag meat, Chaman took the rest of that and the doe meat and began to cut the meat so that it would fit into the sack. Meanwhile, Summer packed the smaller animal meats whole into the pack, the falcon meat on the bottom. "Do you think we'll find a fight up there tomorrow?"

Chaman looked up along the cliff with Summer. "I cannot say. But if we do, we will have to finish it quickly. So I suggest we get as much rest as we can."

"Right..." Summer covered herself in her cloak and slowly feel asleep. Chaman finished packing and then curled up next to the fire and fell asleep. However, a strange presence fell upon Chaman's mind while he slept. He did not know what awaited them atop the cliff, but he certainly knew that the only thing that should be worrying Summer is how much sleep she needed to get before the time came for them to finally leave this cursed continent.


	4. Chapter 4 - New Trio

"No... Please don't... I have to get back to him... Wait, NO!" Summer shot awake, Chaman next to her

"Are you alright, Summer? You seemed to be having a nightmare," Chaman said.

"I'm okay Chaman. Thank you." Summer stood, blinking and yawning as she looked up. "The sun is almost in position. Shall we go?"

"Are you prepared for a fight? In case there is one to be found of course."

Summer grabbed the sack she made the night before and prepared her weapon. "Don't worry Chaman. I'm always ready for a fight." Summer began swinging her weapon in a circle, building up the momentum. "Remember to grab onto my leg on hold tightly. I may be able to lift you, but it's your job to hold yourself on me." Chaman nodded, preparing himself by getting in a pouncing position. Summer finally slung her weapon, letting the chain unravel... "Now!" Summer shouted just before she shot off into the air, Chaman just behind her as he jumped and grabbed hold of her leg. His weight barely affected their momentum as they continued to rise. Summer began swinging her other weapon as she caught sight of her first weapon, slinging the second one into the air. As the chain unravelled, Chaman felt them begin to fall just before being shot up again.

"This is quite the rush!" Chaman yelled over the amount of wind rushing past them. Summer slung her weapon several more times before the two broke through the cloud bank, seeing the cliff's edge as Summer slung her weapon once more, bringing them above the edge.

"Finally..." Summer held the edge's of her cloak out and started floating both of them down. As they landed, they felt no difference in the temperature or lighting. "Huh... It feels like we never left our camp."

"Yes... I was worried something would be up here..." Chaman began growling as he felt the presence of a powerful Grimm nearby. "In front of us... I've sensed this one time and time again."

"Chaman, what are you talking about?" Summer asked as a purple flame was lit in the distance. As they watched and readied themselves, the flame separated into two flames and spread out, similar to wings. Finally, two red eyes revealed themselves. "Chaman, what is that?" Summer backed up a step.

"This, my friend, is the Grimm Neverflare." The Grimm stepped into vision, revealing a giant Nevermore's body lit in purple flames. "As you can see, it has flames surrounding it. Touching that flame will be the end of your life."

"Do you know how to beat it?" Summer's eyes began to glow. She knew a simple Silver Eyed Flash wouldn't defeat it.

"It's head is not lit. So it's armor is much thicker than an average Grimm's. Also, there is a narrow line along the Grimm's back that is not lit. That is the Grimm's most vulnerable spot. It runs along the spine. Slicing through that would render it immobile. The neck is not lit either."

"Slice the spine, then attack the head and neck. Got it. Distract it for me?" Chaman nodded and lunged at the Neverflare's head, clawing at the armor. Summer began to make her way around the beast. However the bird flailed its wings around in pain, causing Summer to stop and Flash her eyes at the creature. The bird tucked in its wings, but instead of retreating, the bird's flames began to glow brighter. "Chaman! Get out of there now!" Chaman landed one more slice and jumped over towards Summer, clawing the ground in order to slow down. The Neverflare spread its wings out once again, letting out a deafening screech as a wall of flame erupted from it. The force of the attacked caused Summer and Chaman to brace themselves against the ground. "Dammit! The sun will be in position any second now!" Chaman ran up to the wall of flames and began rapidly digging dirt onto the flames, creating an opening for the both of them to run through.

"Come on Summer! The Grimm is recharging! This is our chance to kill it!" As Chaman said this, Summer looked up, and began to see the hole form for the Wall of Shadow to lower.

"We don't have time! We have to go now!" Summer stood up and ran through the flames, Chaman behind her, and past the bird, waiting at the other end of the cliff for the Wall to lower enough for them to fly over.

"Summer, are you sure?"

Summer looked back at the bird, watching it look around in confusion. "Wait a minute... I think I know a way for us to both leave and kill the Grimm..." Chaman tilted his head as Summer began to sneak behind the Grimm. She activated her Wisp Semblance and jumped through the Neverflare's flaming tail feathers, landing on the Grimm's spine. Summer then quickly ran up the back and neck of the bird, Flashing the bird with her Silver Eyes. As the Neverflare screeched, she slung both of her weapons through the beak and tugged on her chains, causing the Neverflare to turn towards Chaman. "Need a lift?" Chaman laughed as he jumped onto the neck of the Neverflare.

"Let us go, my friend!" Summer Flashed the Grimm once more, ordering it to open its wings and begin flying. They took off just in time, as the Wall of Shadow lowered as the sun reached the highest point. Chaman looked back and nodded. "We're finally free Summer!" Summer looked back and laughed out of joy, her cape gliding back as wind flew past thme. As Chaman and Summer looked forward, clouds flew past and through them. They heard the Neverflare make a low screech.

"Is something wrong with it Chaman?" Summer asked. Chaman climbed down and hung on the side to see if anything was wrong.

"Ah..." Chaman climbed back up to Summer. "You'll be surprised to hear that this Grimm's eye is now a violet color."

"Really?" Summer knelt down and rubbed on the Neverflare's neck. Suddenly, its flames went out. "Do you think it's starting to see us as friends?"

"Well, I can't say for sure, but for now it seems to be helping us..." Chaman perked his ears up. "This Grimm might have been wanting to leave that continent as well. It just hasn't been there as long as I have." His earrings ringed together as they flew. "It looks like it's still primal, so it may not be able to communicate with us in conversation, but it's responding well to even the slightest amount of care."

"I think we should name it..." Summer suggested. Chaman agreed and gazed across its wings.

"It provides such a magnificent experience. Flying through the air such as this." Chaman held his claw out as it went through cloud.

"I loved the color of its flames too. Royal purple..." Summer smiled and her eyes lit up with joy. "I know her name!"

"Her? Summer how can you tell if this Grimm will be male or female?"

"It's just a guess, but it feels right." Summer rubbed on the Nerverflare's neck. "Her name... Your name, my friend. Your name is now Regalia. A name that's as royal as your flames." Chaman nodded in approval. "Regalia! Take us away girl!" Regalia flapped her giant wings and spread them back, tilting down as they sped down toward the water. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" Summer held her ground, enjoying the rush. Meanwhile, Chaman was holding on for dear life as they dropped. Just before making contact with the vast ocean, Regalia opened her wings. Both Summer and Chaman were breathing heavily, Summer from excitement and Chaman from fear.

"You are definitely a unique creature, Summer Rose." Summer laughed as Chaman stood up, trembling.

"You'll have to get used to that Chaman. Especially with our new teammate." Summer lead them back up above the cloud bank, and began soaring once again.

"It's time we start anew." Chaman and Summer nodded at each other, disappearing into another cloud.


	5. Chapter 5 - New News

Waves ran across the sandy shore, almost impossible to see if it weren't for the moonlight. A powerful gust burst along the ground as Regalia landed on the beach, lowering her head to let Summer and Chaman hop off.

"Good job girl," Summer said as she stroked Regalia's neck. Chaman had already started walking away. "Where are you going Chaman?"

"Looking for a high point. We must be able to see some sort of village or town from up there." Chaman pointed up to the top of a large hill of sand. Regalia, lowering herself down to the ground, gave way and finally fell asleep from exhaustion. With nowhere to land and rest in between, she was for sure tired and would possibly long past morning. Chaman finally reached the top of the hill and yelled "Summer, come and look my friend!"

Summer slung her weapon and launched to the top of the hill. What she saw was much more than she had expected to see. "THAT is a massive village." Over the hill, a bustling town lit up the desert, full of merchants and citizens, hunters and huntresses, shifting through the market place. "It's cool tonight but it'll definitely be much much warmer by morning. Get as much sleep as possible. I'll head into that town and see if I can get some drinks for all of us. Regalia will especially need it." Chaman nodded. Summer then slid down the hill towards the town.

"Be careful Summer. We have no idea what this town could bring us or take from us." Chaman then walked back down to accompany and watch over Regalia as she rested.

As Summer approached the guards to the entrance gate, they crossed their weapons, blocking Summer. "State your name, age, and occupation please."

Summer gulped. "Summer Rose... 39... I'm a graduated Huntress from Beacon Academy."

"Oh wow. I'm sorry about what happened to your academy Miss Rose. You have our deepest sympathies." Both guards bowed in respect. Summer, however, was confused.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The Fall of Beacon ma'am. It happened only a few months ago. Have you not heard?" Summer's eyes widened from the guard's claims.

"What are you talking about? Tell me."

"Hold on." The guard on the left walked back on into another door and began talking. After he came back out, another man followed. This man was taller and wore a purple turban with a red, smooth gem in the middle. He sported and long but curled goatee and wore nothing but parachute pants and a pair of sandals.

Walking up to Summer, the man said, "Hello, Miss Rose. My name is Abu Di Dabuda." As he introduced himself, a black furred monkey-like tail flicked back and forth behind him. "As I've been informed, you have no information on the Fall of Beacon. Am I correct to assume this?" Summer nodded, still a bit confused. "Then please follow me to my office." They began walking through the middle of the path through the city. "I help get messages between kingdoms through physical mail and deliveries. My son, who recently came back from Beacon hosting the Vytal Festival, can fill you in. He fought with all the other students at Beacon and helped evacuate. I couldn't be prouder of him. Unfortunately, he took a serious hit, and has been in the hospital here for months."

Summer followed close to Abu. "I'm so sorry about your son." As they entered a pair of curtains, Summer was hit with a mixture of herbal scents to help with patients. As Abu informed the desk lady, Summer looked around and saw nothing but a door in the back of the waiting room.

"Come, Miss Rose." Abu walked over to the door in the back of the room and opened it to a stairway proceeding down. As they began walking down, Abu began explaining the hospital. "This hospital was built originally as a bunker for shelter in case of a sandstorm or tsunami. However, we haven't had either of those in so long that we decided to turn it into the base for a hospital. It remains cool underground all the time and the bunker is extremely easy to keep fresh and clean for the patients." They reached the bottom of the steps and turned to the left, walking to the end of the hall. The last door on the hall had the name Aladdin Dabuda on the door. "Here is my son's room. It might be best if you talk alone." Abu knocked on the door and slowly opened the door. Aladdin was sitting on his bed, watching the news from his scroll.

Without looking up, he said, "Summer Rose... You are here to discuss the Fall of Beacon with me." Summer stepped in and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with this."

"It's fine, I saw it and planned accordingly. I know it was unexpected so I will oblige. Thank you for bringing her to me father." Abu nodded and closed the door, leaving Summer and Aladdin alone. "Before your first question, I would like to say that there will actually be no need for you to physically ask any of them. My Semblance is Clairvoyance. I've already seen the events in the next few minutes, but that is my limit. It's still developing. As for your first question, which is what everyone means by 'The Fall of Beacon,' it is exactly that. A small group of spies, from what is possibly the White Fang, infiltrated and snuck into the Vytal Festival Tournament and rigged the systems of both Amity Colosseum and the Atlas Military System. They sent out a threatening message across all kingdoms watching and broadcast a massive invasion of Grimm and Atlas military drones. However, something stirred the Grimm even more before the broadcast went live. The match beforehand placed Pyrrha Nikos, a champion fighter from Beacon Academy with the Semblance of Polarity, against Penny Polendina, a girl from Atlas Academy. However, the match grew too intense for Penny, and Pyrrha lashed out for an unknown reason. Her Semblance not only sent Penny's weapons flying, but the strings they were attached to wrapped around Penny in multiple places, eventually ripping her apart. She turned out to be completely synthetic, but that did not stop the crowd from seeing that a death had taken place right in front of them. Then the message was released. After about an hour of evacuation and battle, everything went silent as the ground began shaking..." Aladdin paused, letting Summer take the story in. "After a few minutes of it, Mountain Glen's peak suddenly burst into pieces, releasing a dragon-like Grimm that soon took out Beacon Tower. My ambulance was pulling off when I saw a giant, bright light flash from Beacon Tower, freezing the giant Grimm on top of it." Summer smiled at the last sentence. "It was most likely the work of a Silver-Eyed Warrior." Aladdin glared at Summer intensely.

"How do you-"

Aladdin cut her off, "My father is one of the most informed people in the world about myths and legends, especially about the ones that are true." Summer nodded and explained her power to him. Afterwards, Aladdin answered another one of Summer's questions, "I was struck by a giant Deathstalker's stinger. The poison was immediately cured but the wound itself has yet to heal. I shall be alright though."

"I'm glad you'll be okay then. Still, I apologize for the sudden intrusion." Summer turned and started walking towards the door, but stop when Aladdin spoke again.

"Those two new Grimm friends of yours. One has purple eyes and the other blue. And they can speak." Summer stopped and gulped. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. But they will attract more Grimm because of their essence. They may fight against them, but they still attract them. Please keep them as far away from the city as possible. There is a certain Grimm in the sands that could destroy the city in one bite." Summer turned back and flickered her power through her eyes.

"If it comes to that, there's no better trio to deal with it." Aladdin laughed at Summer.

"You remind me of a red hooded girl in the tournament. Ruby was her name, I forget her last name though..." Summer turned away, holding back her tears.

"Do you know if that girl is alright?"

"I'm afraid I don't, but I doubt she would be killed so easily. She had Silver Eyes, just like yours. It was nice finally meeting you Summer Rose. Take care of yourself." Aladdin laid back as Summer opened the door to walk out. "Good luck finding your daughter," Aladdin said as Summer left.

The next morning, Summer walked over the hill to find Chaman and Regalia still sleeping on the shore. Summer unloaded all the supplies she bought after selling the doe skin, laying down and spreading out under the morning desert sun. Summer started laughing, knowing that her beloved daughter was safe and that Taiyang and Qrow lived up to their promises. "I couldn't have asked for a better team." Summer turned and looked at her two new partners and got up. "I guess I'll change into my cooler clothes while we're here." Summer got up, grabbed the cloth bag and walked behind Regalia, out of Chaman's sight should he wake up and changed out of her usual gothic skirt and boots and into an Ice Dust-woven outfit, which included silver parachute pants with ice blue embroidery running down the legs, and a half-cut silver top also infused with Ice Dust with the same type of embroidery, showing off her waist and mid-section. Summer then put her hood on as it was before and hooked her leather wrist and back bracers on as they were before, running her weapon's chains through the hooks. She folded her usual outfit and placed it in the cloth bag and strapped the bag together with the leather bag she made back on the Unknown Continent. As she walked back around, she noticed Regalia had shifted position and Chaman was looking off into the distance at the top of the hill in a pouncing position. Summer slung her weapon and landed next to him again, Regalia walking up behind them, screeching slightly.

"Something is shifting in the sands. It's massive Summer. And it's heading for us. I can feel it." Chaman's ears turned toward the direction in which he was hearing the sounds in the ground.

"Then I suppose we'll have to protect that town with our lives. Are you two with me?" Summer looked at both Chaman and Regalia, both of them nodding in return. In the distance, a massive pillar of sand launched into the air. As it fell, nothing but a circle of rotating teeth and a long black and white body shot up out of the ground, roaring it's deadly sound. "Sand Shifter"


	6. Chapter 6 - New Battle

The stone path leading through the town shifted and became unstable, causing people and merchant stands to topple over. Underground, the hospital rushed each patient to a safe location. Aladdin, instead of following a nurse's orders, rushed up the stairs leading out of the hospital.

"Summer, what have you brought to us," Aladdin said as he struggled to open the door. Once he opened it, he stumbled out onto the soft sand. "How is this-" Aladdin was cut off by an ear piercing screech just outside of town. He quickly made his way to the entrance of the city, stumbling in the process. As he looked up from the gate, his eyes widened in terror. "N-N-N-No... Not again. This can't be real. NO! I CAN'T LET THIS THING LIVE ANOTHER DAY!" Aladdin rushed back into town, anger taking form on his face and tears of rage running down his cheeks. He kicked down the door to his house and grabbed two red spears hanging on the wall in the form of an X shape, rushing back out and towards the entrance of the city once again.

Meanwhile, Summer and Chaman jumped onto the back of Regalia, letting her take off and setting fire to her wings.

"We'll fire Regalia's feathers from above first. We need to see how this thing moves and how tough it's armor is," Summer said as she looked down at the Sand Shifter. Regalia circled the beast a few times before gliding off and turning, flapping its wings inward and shooting a barrage of flaming feathers toward the Sand Shifter. The Grimm retreated underground as the feathers began to strike the armor on its back. "Shit..." Summer analyzed the ground, looking for any sort of movement to indicate where it was moving.

"Summer, we'll have to fly closer to the ground in order to accurately predict where the Grimm will strike next." Chaman looked at Summer with a concerned look on his face.

"You know how risky that is."

"You're right, I do. But if you have a better idea..." As Chaman finished, the giant worm shot out of the ground just in front of them, reaching their height. Summer gasped and quickly Flashed at the Grimm, rearing it back instead of swallowing them whole. She fell back, panting from fear and slight exhaustion.

"Gods damn it." As the Sand Shifter reared back more, it finally fell over on its back. There was more armor on its underside, proving that this would not be an easy kill. They eventually heard a male voice yelling from the city. Regalia halted and kept itself in place in the air. As Summer looked down, she saw Aladdin running across the sandy field straight toward the toppled Sand Shifter. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Summer ordered Regalia to swoop down and fly low. As they did, Aladdin only saw a giant, purple flame flying towards him. As they began to fly by him, he slid on his knees under them, catching a glimpse of Summer riding Regalia and a "YOU FUCKING IDIOT" expression on her face. He immediately recovered and began twirling one of his spears unimaginably fast, allowing him to begin hovering. The spear in his other hand let off a loud bang, sending him up and into the air. Eventually, Regalia made her way back around and flying towards Aladdin, Summer reaching up and pulling him onto her back just as they passed.

"I knew you had some strange Grimm with you, but I never saw a giant, flaming Nevermore!"

"First of all," Summer smacked him on the head, "You are not supposed to be here. And second, she is called a Neverflare."

"OW! Wait, 'she'?"

"Yes, 'she'. Her name is Regalia. And this Beowulf here is Chaman." Chaman bowed. "Now that introductions are out of the way, we need to get back to the fight." Summer and Aladdin turned and looked down at the Sand Shifter, watching it crawl back into the sand.

"There's no way to penetrate that armor. It's impossible to beat it from the outside. My mother, Jenie, died trying to beat it, but she could never get through."

Chaman perked his ears. "Aladdin, is it?"

"Yes."

"You said that the armor can't be penetrated." Chaman stroked his chin as he tried to piece a strategy together.

"It's just impossible to beat. You'd have to somehow survive-"

"It eating you, yes."

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"It's simple. I highly doubt anyone who fought this beast was able to get as high as us right?" Aladdin nodded, and soon realized what Chaman was saying.

"One of us will have to dive into its mouth and destroy it from the inside," Summer answered.

"I'll do it." Aladdin stepped up passed Summer, looking for any movement in the sand.

Summer laughed. "You're brave but you're stupid as well. A couple of Dust Spears won't destroy a hide that thick. You'd need a miracle... Or the powers of Silver Eyes." Summer watched the ground as the sand began to move once again. "However, I will need you to hold the mouth open and to keep the teeth from spinning."

"And how, exactly, am I supposed to do that?" Aladdin asked with an attitude.

Summer flicked his forehead. "Don't cock an attitude with me. You'll just jump down before me and stab your spears into the sides of its mouth right as you enter. That should hold it long enough for me to dive in. If you can do that, you'll have avenged your mother." Aladdin glared at the ground, and then nodded to Summer. Summer smiled in confidence. "Alright then, let's fucking kill this thing." Her eyes flickered with silver.

The Sand Shifter finally shot out of the sand again, shooting straight up towards Regalia. Soon, Aladdin jumped off and readied his spears. Just as he approached the mouth, Aladdin changed position and thrust his spears outward, stabbing into the sides of the Grimm's mouth, causing it to screech in pain. "Fuck, this thing's breath stinks." He looked up and saw Chaman leap off of Regalia and launch Summer down into the Sand Shifter. As she flew down at blinding speeds, she began to unleash her Silver Eye powers and began to spin in the air, her weapon's chains unravelling in the air. She flew passed Aladdin and into the mouth of the Grimm, allowing him to start spinning along his spears, as if he were a gymnast, and flip out of the Grimm's mouth, eventually landing safely on the soft sand. The townspeople had started filing out into the sand field, watching the battle. Everything was silent for a few moments. Then a loud flashing noise came from inside the Sand Shifter multiple times. Eventually, a silver, circular slash came out from the body of the Grimm, causing it to screech, and then disappear. Everyone stood and watched in awe at Summer's power as she came into view, panting and eventually fainting in the middle of the desert. Everyone from town gasped, Aladdin began running to her, and Regalia landed next to her, providing shade from her wing as Chaman dismounted. Once Aladdin got to her, he felt her forehead. "We have to get her to the hospital now. FATHER! Don't worry Summer. You and you're friends will be taken care of."


	7. Chapter 7 - New Dreams

"MOMMY!" Summer turned around to see a small child running to her. She wore a small red dress, sporting messy black hair with red tips and a pair of sneakers, a bright smile on her face that matched the pair of silver eyes. She jumped and squeezed Summer tightly. "I'm so happy you're home!" Summer, shocked and confused, held the small child in the air and gasped, tears starting to roll down her face.

"Ruby?" The girl nodded and smiled brightly. "Look at how big you've gotten! And your hair!"

"Daddy said I could dye it one extra color. I chose red because my last name is Rose and that's a red flower."

"That's right sweetie." Summer set Ruby back down on the ground and began to walk her back to their house. However, the branches above them began to shake violently.

"RAAAAHHHHRRRR!" Another small child, a bit taller than Ruby, dropped down from the trees and onto Summer's shoulders. "HAHAAA! GOT YOU!"

"Oh no! What ever shall I do?" Summer said sarcastically as she picked the girl off her shoulders. She brought her forward, holding her out and upside down, arms dangling. Long messy golden hair hung down past Summer's waist and a pair of purple eyes stared at Summer with a playful glow. She wore a yellow t-shirt and a pair of white shorts. This one was barefoot. "The dragon continues to grow and not follow the rules. Where are your shoes, Yang?"

"Their on the porch. You know I like going barefoot."

"That's not the point. You know the rules. If you want to play outside, you put on your shoes before you go."

Yang crossed her arms and said, annoyed, "Yes ma'am..." Summer draped Yang over her shoulder, facing the front and continued walking to their house. Ruby held Summer's finger and Summer held Yang on her shoulder with the opposite arm. A small breeze traveled through the woods they walked through, the bright green leaves shifting and letting the sun peek through with each movement. As they got closer to the house, a male voice shouted out into the woods.

"YANG! RUBY! IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!"

Yang shot up in excitement and slid off of Summer's shoulder and ran as fast as she could to the house. "YAY! LUNCH TIME!"

"Come on mommy! I want you to sit next to me for lunch," Ruby said as she began to pull on Summer.

"Okay okay Ruby." Summer giggled as she began to run next to Ruby. They soon came into view of the house. Yang had already made it to the porch, a man with the same golden hair holding her.

"HI HONEY! Welcome back!" The man waved as he put Yang down, letting her run inside. Both Ruby and Summer ran up to the porch, Ruby continuing to run inside.

"Taiyang Xiao Long, have you been letting her play outside with no shoes on while I'm gone?" Summer asked as she walked up onto the porch.

Taiyang laughed. "You know she doesn't listen to me. Even when you're in the same room she doesn't listen to me." They both gave each other a quick kiss and walked inside. Summer took in the view of her home and walked into the dining room, sitting next to Ruby as promised. However, as soon as everyone sat down, all sound disappeared. Summer tried to speak but no voice came. She began to hear a faint beeping sound. It grew louder and louder as her three loved ones continued talking, or at least moved their lips. She turned to Ruby, seeing her daughter glow with happiness. Then everything turned black. Nothing was there. She blinked as then saw a pure white, female face with red streaks wearing a smirk and dark red, glowing eyes. She felt a hand around her neck, making her gasp. Her lips moved but they did not project a woman's voice. Instead, it sounded like Chaman.

"How long will she have to stay here?" Her eyes shot open, gasping and breathing heavily, the heart monitor beeping much more quickly than before. She grabbed the sidebar of her bed and tried to sit up. Her curtain opened by the hand of a nurse.

"Miss Rose!" The nurse quickly walked over and began to comfort her. "It's alright Miss Rose. You're in the hospital. You fainted after fighting that Grimm in the desert." Chaman and Aladdin quickly entered.

"Summer, everything's fine," Chaman said as he walked over to Summer. He lifted a wet cloth off and felt her forehead. "Just relax my friend. Aladdin, go fetch a fresh bucket of cool water and another cloth." Aladdin nodded and ran out of her room and down the hall.

Summer, still panting, asked, "Where's Regalia?"

"We're in the underground hospital. She couldn't fit obviously so Aladdin had her wait outside of the bunker door with a few guards. He wanted to make sure no one tried to kill her." Chaman fixed Summer's blanket and pulled it back up to her shoulders. Aladdin then entered the room with a bucket of water and a cloth.

"Here." He wrung out the cloth and gave it to Chaman, allowing him to place it on her forehead. Summer finally started to relax, instinctively starting to grab for her hood to wrap up in. However, she gasped.

"MY HOOD! WHERE'S MY HOOD?!" Aladdin quickly picked her hood up from the chair it was folded in and gave it to her. Summer wrapped her arms around it tightly.

Chaman and Aladdin exchanged looks. "Miss Rose," Aladdin started, "What exactly is so important about your hood there?"

Summer loosened her grip on her hood and took a deep breath. "It's a long story..."

"Aladdin, I think it would be wise to let her rest for now. The doctor has to examine her before she can leave the hospital." Aladdin nodded and followed Chaman toward the door. "Also, just so you know, your weapons are with Regalia as well. She's the only other being around that could lift them." Summer nodded, letting the two leave her room. She began to recall the dream she had while she was unconscious, the perfection of her home life, then the sudden look of the Grimm Queen herself as she sucked the life from her. The images of that dream ran through her head the entire day, even during the doctor's examinations.

"We'll keep you overnight tonight. If everything is fine in the morning, then you'll be free to leave at anytime, Miss Rose." The doctor bowed and left the room. Summer was now completely alone. Nothing but the light in her room kept her company. She began to recall her conversation with the guards and with Aladdin in their first meeting.

As tears began to roll down her face, she said to herself, "What has happened? How long have I been gone from the world?... Are they all still alive?" She began to silently cry as she pulled her knees up and buried her head into them. She was in a new version of her old world. What would happen next? Would she be able to save her children? Or was she the only person capable of defeating the Grimm Queen, Salem?


End file.
